Mugi's Day at the Arcade
by 1292 Negative Calculate
Summary: An extended version of a scene in Episode 14.  It's the day at the Arcade...but with a bit more insanity.  I OWN NUTHIN!  ...but it's a oneshot.


**Mugi's Day at the Arcade**

By: Danny Pic

* * *

Edit: OMG…it's on Youtube… This story is on YOUTUBE! *_dies out of excitement_*

* * *

Hello there! Wow, this is the 3rd time I've written a K-ON! story! W00T! Go me!

Ok, this idea came to me when I saw Episode 14 of the 2nd season.  
(_Y'know, the one where Ritsu and Mugi spend the day together, and Mugi wanted to be smacked for some odd reason?_)

Well, after I saw the scene at the arcade, I realized that there was so much more story that could've been expanded from that. So, in my mind…Mugi's blue teddy bear has been crowned to begin his evil reign…

Ok, yes this is the same scene. Think of this as the "extended cut" of that scene.

I apologize in advance if this seems a bit forced; I seem to have begun getting burnt out of K-ON! ideas…  
(_BTW, anybody know how I could work a story where Nodoka-chan gets assimilated by the Borg? Random thought…nvm…_)

I don't own "_K-ON!_". Nor do I own _Star Wars_, _Frankenstein_, _Austin Powers _(shudder), or any amazing-ness you see in here. Enjoy!

* * *

As the doors opened, a wonderous sight beheld the blond high-schooler. Neon lights adorned amazing box-shaped machines, where people put in coins and began to play on them. All sorts of amazing and fanciful shoes and sights beheld her as the sliding doors first parted…

At first sight, Mugi almost mistook it for a fantasy land. But then she realized that this was truly what the Arcade was.

"So Mugi?" Ritsu asked, nudging the awe-struck girl beside her. "What do you think?"

All Mugi could manage to say was, "…A…Arcade!"

"Wow," the drummer commented, "you get excited real easily, Mugi-chan."

Mugi must've not heard her, for she was too busy staring out at the incredible sights around her. She raced over to a large hexagonal glass structure, and asked gleefully, "What's that shiny chandelier-looking thing?"

"That would be a coin game, Mugi."

Mugi made a contented noise which sounded like a sigh, and stared at the machine for a brief second. Then, she raced over to another machine – blue, against the wall, and side-by-side with another machine which looked just like it. She pointed, and asked, "What's this thing with a steering wheel?"

"A racing game," was Ritsu's response. _Jeez, she's like a kid seeing a museum for the first time_, she thought to herself.

"What about that?"

"Skee-ball game."

"What about this with all these holes in it?"

"Whack-a-Mole."

"What's this?"

"Shooting game, two-player, co-op."

"What is a fishing pole doing here?"

"Fishing game!" Ritsu was beginning to get annoyed at this repetition.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Oh, wow….Wh-what now, Ritsu?"

Ritsu stared at her, confused. Mugi rushed right up close to her friend's face, causing Ritsu to blush slightly (_Hey, who gets that close, anyway?_), and responded, "Ricchan, there's so many games, so much to do! I don't know where to begin!"

Ritsu put a hand on Mugi's shoulder, and replied, "Mugi, calm down, ok? Don't freak out, we'll play them, alright? Now, let's see…" Ritsu's gaze then wandered, trying to find an interesting game for her hyper little chipmunk friend.  
Mugi's gaze was fixed when she saw a machine with a plastic muscular arm sticking out. There was only one thing that could be…

"Ricchan! Let's try that!" Mugi said, pointing to the aforementioned machine. Ritsu saw it, and smiled inwardly. _Ah, the ol' arm wrestlin' match, eh?_, she thought. _Well, perhaps this'll be interesting to see. Maybe I can impress her?_

Ritsu and Mugi walked to the machine, prepared for battle. Ritsu went first, gripping the arm's hand, ready to go. When it started, she lasted three seconds before it overpowered her. Ritsu backed away, teary-eyed, blushing, and embarrassed. _Man, that was lame_, she thought, _losing in front of Mugi…great_

"I'll give it a go!" Mugi proclaimed, determination in her eyes. Ritsu looked at her and nodded, but thought to herself, _I bet she'll do no better than me…_

That thought was immediately retracted when Mugi effortlessly slammed the arm into the "table". She held up her arms, as if displaying nonexistent muscles, and proclaimed, "You have been avenged, Ricchan!"

Ritsu sweat dropped, but smiled and thanked her uneasily.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The next game was the skeeball game Mugi had seen earlier. Ritsu led her to the skeeball machines, keen to not let defeat get her down. After watching another person do it, Mugi asked, "Um…how do you play skeeball?"

Ritsu smiled, and replied, "I'll show you." She then proceeded to explain the steps, performing them as she did so. "When you put in a quarter, six or so balls roll out of a chute to your right." She held up a ball, brown colored and slightly heavy, for Mugi to see. "Then, you take one ball, and you roll it down this ramp and try to get it into one of those holes back there."  
Ritsu took the ball, and rolled it down the ramp, landing it squarely in the 20-pt hole. She then turned back to Mugi and asked, "Ya understand how to play?"

Mugi nodded, and put a quarter into the machine next to Ritsu. Then, their skeeball battle began. As they played, Ritsu couldn't help but notice that Mugi was getting 50-pt and 100-pt scores, while she was getting more 20's and 25's. At the end of their round, Mugi had taken victory, leading by 120 points. Ritsu sighed inwardly, a bit disappointed that she had lost again; however, to be a good sport, she congratulated Mugi's win, and the pair resumed their exploration.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

This was the pattern for most of their games – Mugi effortlessly receiving an epic win, while poor Ritsu remained shamed in defeat. After the shooting gallery game, Mugi noticed her friend's sadness, and thought of how she could cheer her friend up.

She turned, and eagerly pulled Ritsu over to the classic claw-grasper game. She pointed to a blue teddy bear, and eagerly said, "I want this stuffed doll!"

"Okay," Ritsu replied. She explained how to operate it, and watched the keyboardist prepare to play. But as Mugi's claw moved over the bear (to Mugi's amazement), its grip slipped, and the doll fell back down. "Aw, dang!" Mugi exclaimed.  
"Man, that one was close," Ritsu replied. "Mind if I try?"

Mugi nodded, and relinquished control to the drummer. Ritsu pushed the button, and both girls watched intently as the claw moved over the target. And as it lifted up, and returned over the cubby…

"Yaay!"

Mugi cheered, kneeling down to pick up her teddy bear. "Ricchan, you're amazing!" Mugi commented. Ritsu's smile got a little wider as the sweet smell of victory swept over her. She quickly returned to her nonchalant response, "Well, that's a given."

Mugi hugged her teddy bear, thinking over and over, _thank god it worked_.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

After they sat down for a break, Mugi stared intently at her new teddy bear. Ritsu was at first concerned, thinking she might have gotten the wrong one; however, her concerns were eased, and curiosity peaked, as Mugi held up her stuffed animal and stated, "I proclaim today that henceforth, this teddy bear will be known as…Darth Teddy!"

Ritsu tried to hold back her laughter after an initial snort managed to escape. "H-Hold on, Mugi. What's with the Star Wars reference?"

"Well, I thought it fit him. See, doesn't he look like he has evil eyes?" Mugi pointed to the bear's slanted eyes that did, in fact, seem a bit dark and villainous…from a cute standpoint.

"Well, yeah, but how do you get "Darth" into it?" Ritsu asked. "I mean, sure he looks evil, but he's not a robot."

Mugi returned to thought. "…Overlord Teddy?"

"What about 'Emperor Teddy the Third'?"

"Teddy-alien!"

"Oh! Oh! How about…" Ritsu pointed her pinky to the side of her lips and said in a mimic-y sounding voice, "…'Mr. Teddy?'"

Mugi laughed, and said, "Maybe Doctor Teddy?"

Ritsu paused, and thought a moment. Then she answered, "Y'know what, that one works!"  
She then held up her hands for a dramatic announcement, and said, ""Doctor Teddy Bearenstein", who brought life to dead teddy bear stuffing!"

Mugi laughed harder, and added, "It's aliiiiiiiiiive! And it's fluffy and huggable, too! ;)"

The two of them laughed even more at that. After a minute or so, Ritsu then stated, "Well, if it'll be Dr. Bearenstein, he'll need messy hair and a lab coat."

Mugi chuckled at the thought of her light-blue teddy bear, with messy black hair, and dressed in a lab coat. "Yeah. And he'll also need the most important ingredient…the brains!"

They laughed more, and continued making funny jokes about the newly-appointed "Dr. Bearenstein" for a while longer before deciding to play more games.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

They resumed that day messing in the Arcade, which Mugi had decided was her new favorite public gaming place. Finally, at the day's end, the two walked away, and resumed walking down the street.

"Ricchan, I had a Great time at that place!" Mugi replied happily.

"Well, I'm glad I took you there," Ritsu replied, smiling at Mugi and her dressed-up Dr. Bearenstein.

"I swear, if tomorrow's as fun as today was, I'll probably die from a happy-overdose!"

"Aw, don't say that," Ritsu playfully whined. She then returned to more serious thoughts. "Well, we did spend a lot of money today, so I don't think we should spend as much next time…"

Mugi nodded in agreement. "But…where'll we go next time?"

The two remained silent for a while. Then Ritsu's voice broke the silence with, "How about the candy shop?"

Mugi immediately stopped, and almost dropped Dr. Bearenstein from excitement. "…Ritsu, may I give you a hug now?"

Ritsu sweat-dropped. "Where are you from anyway, Mugi?"

And thus, the madness resumed…

And later that night, Dr. Bearenstein's stuffed monster rampaged throughout the wide expanse of Mugi's bedroom…

.

* * *

So, how'd I do?

Again, I apologize for OOC-ness and any nonsensical bits. I just thought this was a silly idea, and that I should share it with the internet.  
Please don't hurt me! *crying*


End file.
